Life's Request
by Kickilia
Summary: A small story about a request that leads to revealing secrets, and facing life when you are Life and Death. AU, Shounen-Ai
1. Life's Request

A/N: This is a story that I probably will continue, in a way, ^^

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, all characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**_

**Warnings: Some bad language, kisses between boys, some fluffy stuff, and so on. Rated M mostly for future parts and to be safe. Oh, and this is a shounen-ai story, menaing boyxboy. If you don't like that, don't read this, =)**

"Normal speech."

_Thoughts_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Life's Request<strong>_

**_First Part_ **

* * *

><p>"I just want to know what you're feeling for once. I don't wish to forever be blinded by the light, not when it means I can't see you." Life says silently but he is smiling, looking expectantly at the moody man before him. Death stares back without blinking, his dark eyes and pale face framed by bangs so black they are bordering to a blue. The man grunts, turning his back to Life's brilliant aura. Life holds his breath, afraid he will be leaving empty-handed once more.<p>

"Whenever I speak, it's your words that I say. Whenever I think, it's your thoughts in my mind. Whenever I move, you are there, moving with me. Whenever I breathe, the breath is yours. And if my heart beats, yours is the beat." Death suddenly answers and Life lets out a soft, content sigh.

"Thank you." he murmurs and Death gives him an annoyed look before nodding sharply, once. Life walks over to the man and leans into him, somehow managing to get under Death's arm so it's resting around his shoulders.

Death doesn't mind so much anymore but he still stiffens for a while before he adjusts to Life's closeness. Turning his head slightly, he watches Life as the naïve, blond idiot looks up at the star splattered night sky.

"Your colors are the same." Life comments and Death is a little startled when sky blue eyes regard his own and the smaller man beams at him. Death marvels over how someone like Life can have lived so long, longer than himself, an still be as innocent as a child.

"Night is my brother. Of course we are alike." he replies and Life shrugs.

"I still think you are handsomer, though."

Death sighs, turning his head away as Life leans against him a little more. It's strange. He feels drawn to Life, even than the blubbering idiot is everything he loath. They are so completely different. He is Death, the one that's closely followed by Sickness, which he'd rather not was. That man is just too creepy. Life is often followed by Fate, Love and, strangely, Wind. Love often has that pink-haired annoyance Joy with her, too.

"Ne, Sasuke?" Life asks and Death's eye twitches at the nickname.

"What?" he asks back and Life smiles.

"I think I'm in love." he says and Death rolls his eyes and dryly say,

"You are LIFE. You are always in love with everything, else I would be cramped with work."

"Bastard! I wasn't talking about my job! I was talking about me!" Life cries and Death gives him a glare, wondering if the moron has completely lost his mind. Then his eyes widen slightly at the determined and firm look in Life's pouting face.

"Child, are you serious?" he asks, incredulous, and Life's eyes freezes over when he is angered.

"I am not a child! Of course I am serious!" he speaks furiously and Death is minutely surprised that this creature is capable of being mad. Still suspicious, he asks,

"When was the last time you talked to Love?"

Life turns away, his tanned cheeks colored with red.

"As a matter of fact, Baa-chan sent me there last week. When I got that really high 'fever'." he answers, a little bit sullenly and Death smirks.

"I remember. Why doesn't I find it strange that you of all the Gods you is the one that becomes sick when it is impossible for us?"

"Teme." Life says without looking at him and Death's smirk widen at the tone of his voice. The bubbly blond is still blushing, and with a small frown, Death grabs his chin and forces him to look back.

"What is wrong with you?" he asks, knowing there's a silver of worry in his voice but ignoring it. Life looks a little bit like an angry kitten, fangs poking into his lower lip as stormy blue eyes glares back at him.

"You are such an idiot!" Life bursts out and Death scowls, becoming angry with the childish man.

"Moron. Tell me why Health sent you to Love if you are not well."

"Uh... because Granny said that Ino would know what to do and.. um.."

Life hesitates and Death sighs in annoyance.

"Just _tell_ me already." he says and is bewildered when Life's cheeks go scarlet. It's kind of cute.

The blond tries to say something, his mouth opening and closing before he groans silently and grabs the black jacket Death's wearing, jerking him forward. Onyx eyes widens as plump lips are pushed against his in an awkward kiss then he smirks slightly and move his hand to the back of the blond's head, holding him closer as he kisses back.

Life's breathing is quicker when they split and Death knows his expression is softer than usual when the tanned man looks up, blue eyes large with surprise and confusion.

"You too..?" Life whispers and Death rolls his eyes but suddenly his lips curl into a small smile.

"As far as it's possible for the bringer of death to love."

Life smiles tenderly and leans his forehead against the paler man's, touching his nose to Death's. He chuckles quietly when Death wrinkle his nose, probably without knowing, then asks softly,

"So I got worked up over nothing?"

"Hn. I don't know that. You acted much more calm than I did." Death mumbles and Naruto – Life – looks surprised.

"Did?" he asks and amazed watches Death _blush_, the barely their color it would have been on himself looking glaringly red on the pale man.

"Hn." he grunts, cursing his stupidity for letting the blond hear _that_ and determined to keep his mouth shut from hereon. Now the blond wouldn't stop until he knew exactly what he'd meant.

"Come on, Sasuke-teme, tell me!" Life whines and Death glares at him.

"It's _Death_, for the millionth time! And you're LIFE, as Ino- Argh!- _Love_ is Love." he hisses and Life laughs, suddenly throwing his arms around him and hugging him tightly.

"You're adorable!" the blond beams and places a big, _sloppy _kiss on his cheek. Death's glare goes up a notch as he wipes the wetness away from his cheek, growling in irritation. Life leans back and let go of him, but he's still smiling. Suddenly, the blond leans forward and _pecks_ _his_ _nose!_

That's. It.

"GOD DAMMIT, LIFE, STOP IT!" Death roars and there's a loud clap of thunder above him. Glancing up warily at the storm-cloudy sky, Death casts his eyes down with a sigh and says,

"I humbly beg Thy forgiveness for my error, my Lord."

A soft wind ruffles his hair, and he knows he's forgiven the mishap, before the presence of the Almighty One leaves them as suddenly as it appeared. Life looks up at the sky thoughtfully as the clouds disappear and Death walks over to a fallen tree and sits down on the wide trunk with a sigh. Life follows him and stands beside him, their knees touching.

"I wonder how come we have a Being as ethereal as It. I mean, Sasuke, you're Death and I'm Life, Neji's Fate and Ino's Love, though I'd rather call her Flirt, as Sakura is Joy and Tsunade-baa-chan is Health, to name but a few. Why do we need a Creator? I don't Doubt Thee, my Lord, I'm merely wondering." Life adds the last after a few seconds and somewhere, a bird drills a soft tune as that presence they recognize as the Creator draws nearer to them again.

Death closes his eyes as an entity of Purity and Love takes shape before them as a point of light, not bigger than a candle's flame. Only because Life is touching him, he knows the idiot is happy.

"Can Thee tell me, my Lord?" Life asks curiously and the Creator feels content and patience is radiating from It.

_Child, Thou shall not know such a Thing. Thou shall just Live. _

It says without speaking and Life bow his head in silent confirmation, not looking back up, and Death knows It's eyes are moving over to him then a warmth, at the same time chilling and scorching hot, touches his cheek. He jerks but doesn't draw away and Feels a pleased hum.

_Dear, dear Death. Thou will live too, Child, with Life by your side, as Always. It's Thou Destiny and what I Wish for Thou Happiness._

Death knows he can't open his eyes or speak like Life is able to, so instead he bows deeply and Feels a soft sigh. The too hot and too cold presence moves across his cheek and then through his hair before It is gone and he can breathe again.

"Our Lord really do Hear Everything." Life says with a smile as Death straightens, directing onyx eyes promising bloody murder at the blond. Half of his hair is completely white and one eye is blood red, black comas swirling in it. Life backs up slightly, nervously muttering,

"Hey, don't go all crazy on me now, eh? Sasuke?"

"It's _Death_." Death growls, a sinister smirk curling his lips when Naruto – Life! – jumps at the two different voices coming from him.

The blond then fidgets, bouncing on the soles of his heels slightly.

"Why did you ask the Creator here?" Death asks, knowing he sounds sullen but it really annoys him to see every stupid little detail of his surroundings. He can't possibly avoid to See how beautiful Life really is like this.

"I didn't! The Lord comes and goes as the One pleases." Life replies and Death sighs, knowing the blond is right.

"Whatever." he mutters as he turns away. Life comes over to him and stands before him, watching him with soft blue eyes. Death warily edges away when the blond reaches out to touch him, but the moron still manages to catch a sling of chalk white hair and tug at it lightly.

"Why does you react like this to our Creator?" Life asks curiously and Death sighs, unable to stop himself from leaning into the slender hand intent on touching him. Life only smiles.

"Because I was Made Its Opposite, not only yours. I can't even open my eyes when our Lord is near. Our Lord knows this and knows I am unable to speak as well." he finally replies and Life tilts his head slightly, looking confused.

"I never thought about this before. Why can I be around It when you cannot?"

"You were Made in the Creator's image. You and It are alike, both of you are beings of unadulterated Love and Wishes All Well. It's extremely annoying when it comes to you, though."

Death smirks and Life glares at him.

"Teme."

Life watches as Death's hair darken into raven black again and the red eyes turns onyx once more. The moody man is so very handsome, being the angel of Death and all. Life smiles slightly, combing his fingers into Death's hair. He leans closer, Death glaring at him for a moment before he turns away.

"Dobe." Death mutters and Life snorts then lifts his other hand and grips Death's chin, turning him back to face him. Death's eyes are swirling with rarely seen emotions and Life leans closer still, tilting his head ever so slightly before their lips connect. The blond hears and feels Death gasp and he kisses him harder, his hand tightening in the raven's hair.

Jerking back, Death gulps down air for a split second before Life's knee comes up beside his thigh as plump lips crashes onto his own again. His hands moves without his own consent and grips Life's shoulders, his blunt nails digging into the tanned man's shoulders. Life's eyes deepen and Death closes his own, afraid of drowning in the azure blue seas. He gasps again when Life's arm encircle his waist and he's pulled flush against the blond's body, his arms wrapping against his will around Life's neck. Life pulls back and leans his forehead against the pale man's, breathing quickly. The blond grins then huffs out a laugh and murmurs,

"Never did I think I'd actually have Death at my mercy."

"Who said that you did?" Death pants, smirking challenging up at the taller blond. Life chortles.

"You're such a teme." he says before he pulls Death closer and kisses him fiercely. Death mentally sighs and gives up, knowing he doesn't stand a chance anymore. Surrendering, he allows himself to only enjoy the feeling of being cherished by _Life_. Onyx eyes slip shut as his expression softens and he leans into the blond, letting him ravage his mouth to his own contentment.

"Sasuke. Sasuke." Life murmurs against his lips, blue eyes closed, and Death tries to deepen the fleeting kisses the blond presses to his lips, his frustration growing into anger.

"Life.." he warns and the man smiles then pulls him closer again and kisses him chastely. Taken by surprise, Death can't help that he smiles with surprise into the kiss and the blond leans back with an unnerving grin.

"Gotcha." he whispers and Death shakes his head at him.

"Baka." he mumbles and Life hugs him tightly, burying his face in his hair which makes Sasuke blush.

"Otouto? What are you doing?" Night asks somewhere behind him and Sasuke blushes ten shades of deep red, refusing to look at him but carefully untangling himself from Naruto who regards Itachi with hard eyes.

Glancing over Life's shoulder, Death finally takes notice of the rosy tone to the sky as Day replaces Night. He shoves Life back slightly and the blond steps away, letting go of him. Death takes a deep breath then turns and looks over at Night.

"What is it, aniki?" he asks and Life laughs.

"Is big brother worried? How sweet~!"" he singsongs as he drapes himself Death's back, grinning widely at Night who lifts an eyebrow then smirks.

"Hn."

"Could you two shut it?" Death sighs, splaying his fingers across his face as he blushes again. Suddenly twin squeals of

"Sasuke-kun~!"

splits the air and Death _glares_ at the two approaching women, one with bubble gum pink hair and one with bright blond hair. Joy and Love. They ignore his glaring and latches on to an arm each, or, that is, they try to. Life's positively chilling glare stops them in their tracks as the blue eyes tints with red in anger.

Death smirks as he allows Life to possessively pull him back against his chest. The blond's as abnormally warm as always and Death's eyes soften as he glances up at the tanned man, his cold frame warming up in Life's arms.

"I see." Ino says and smiles secretively as Naruto beams at her. Sakura tugs on her friends arm and asks,

"What? What?"

"I can't tell. Secret." Love replies and Joy pouts before she smiles and grins at Life.

"Ne, Life?" she asks and Naruto looks over at her and hums in confirmation.

"Do you know what Sasuke does when he isn't working?"

Death looks up in surprise and realizes that more people have entered the clearing, all looking curiously and expectantly at him. The kind Earth and his pervert to a boy friend Time are there and so are Sleep and Fate. Wind appears after a brief moment, his red hair as tousled as always.

"What do you do when you don't work, otouto? Please do tell." Night says and Death sighs then jerks his chin towards Joy and Love and says chillingly,

"Avoids those two and you and Ka- _! – _Time."

"What else?" Earth asks and Death looks over at the brown haired man and rises his eyebrow slightly.

"I believe that you can figure it out." he says cryptically and Earth smiles then looks down, apparently satisfied with the answer. Life looks between them as Sasuke closes his eyes again and settles, seemingly intent on getting some sleep.

"Ne, Sasuke-teme? What's that supposed to mean?" Life asks, poking Death in the side and the raven opens one eye and looks at him for a while before he closes it again. Life pouts and looks over at Earth, calling,

"Iruka-sensei, what does it mean?"

"Oh, for heaven's sake, Naruto! Think!" Joy says exasperatedly and Life blinks at her, looking around. The only one looking slightly confused is Beast and the apparently drunk Health doesn't seem to care as Moon helps her sit down against a tree.

"Am I the only one who doesn't get what he means?" he asks and Sleep rolls his eyes and mutters,

"Troublesome."

Life looks down at Death who looks back with a hard stare.

"I agree, for once, with Joy. Think, dobe. If I'm not working and not alone, where am I and what do I do?" he says and Life frowns bewildered.

"How am I supposed to know? Sleeps?" he replies and Death elbows him in the guts, making him groan.

"I think Sasuke's right, you _are_ a moron." Night speaks and Life's eyes tear up as he whines meekly,

"Well, excuse me for not being smart.."

Night watches in amusement when Death opens his eyes and glares at him before he wills himself and Life away from the clearing.

"Well, well, well. Aren't someone a little bit overprotective?" an amused Love says and the others chuckle quietly as Beast tries to make the pale Hinata explain to him, Moon refusing to even opening her mouth, just shaking her head at him repeatedly, her cheeks bright red.

* * *

><p>Life's eyes focus again as Death Wills them to stop and he smiles slightly, looking out over the shimmering sea. Death shoves him which makes him stumble and when he turns to yell at the raven, he stops in surprise when he sees the hurt look in the pale man's eyes. He wonders if Death is even aware of the fact that his eyes are like portals into his soul.<p>

"Sasuke?" he asks silently and Death blinks, the pain in onyx orbs retreating behind a veil of indifference. The raven nods once to tell that he's listening before he looks out over the sea, watching the blue hues shift slowly in the lazy waves.

"Please tell me."

Death snaps back to stare at the blond and he's wide eyed. Life frowns in worry and reaches for him, his hands outstretched when Death backs away.

"Sasuke.. sorry, I-.." Life begins and Death snorts.

"Sorry? For what? Do you even know what you are sorry about?" he asks, the plain hurt in his voice tearing at Life who winches. Death turns away and begins to fade as he walks along the rocky shore, and Life hesitates then runs after him.

"Sasuke! Wait, please!" he shouts, and if he could see Death's face, he'd see that onyx eyes were filled with pain again.

_Why can't he call me by my Name? Is the fact the I'm the Destroyer of what he Builds so repulsing to be reminded of?_

he thinks, knowing Life doesn't always agree to what he does, even than it's Time's fault more often than not. And Earth makes sure he is aware of those times, no doubt.

Life reaches out for Death, trying to catch up with him, knowing his vision is blurry because of the tears brimming in his eyes. He really doesn't want Death to go, they're always together and Death-! Realization dawns upon him and he smacks his palm against his face before he shouts,

"_Death!_ Wait up, you teme! I got it!"

Death stops immediately, partly because he wants to and partly because he has to when Life uses his real Name, and the result? Life runs straight into him.

They tumble down, falling through the rock as Life wills them somewhere else, and Death grunts when he lands in another meadow. But this forest is made entirely out of blooming sakura trees. Onyx eyes grows wide as he looks around and realizes that this is where the Creator placed him when he was Born, the very place where he had met the bubbling blond known as Life for the first time.

"Life?" he asks silently and the blond shifts, lying quiet beside him.

"What?"

"You said, 'I got it'. What exactly?" Death asks, needing to know but dreading the answer. Life is silent for a while before he takes a deep breath and says,

"You're always with me."

"So?" Death mutters and Life rolls on top of him and uses slender fingers to tuck a raven black bang behind a pale ear. Smiling down at Sasuke, he softly says,

"No, I mean that we're always together, you're always with me. I almost can't think of anytime we're apart when we don't work."

"Hn." Death grunts but relief fills him with its lightness and Life hears his almost inaudible sigh. The blond leans down and kisses his forehead before he whispers,

"You've got eternity and you spend it with me."

".. Yes."

* * *

><p>Earth shift his fingertips when Time groans and says,<p>

"'Ruka-chan~, they've been gone forever! Let me or Itachi-san go and check on them!"

"No." Earth replies sternly and Time sighs and hugs him again.

"You're no fun." the silver haired man whines and Earth rolls his chocolate brown eyes.

"Neither Sasuke nor Naruto will appreciate it if you go wherever they are right now." he says and Beast tries to move only to discover that wine ranks has climbed up and snared his legs. Yells occur in the clearing when the other ones discover the exact same thing.

"Earth! What's the meaning of this!" Fate calls and Earth manages a strained smile.

"Making sure you don't interrupt."

"Interrupts what?" Beast barks, trying to get away and so falling over with a crash, his arms windmilling as he goes down.

Earth smiles and shakes his head, not answering the curious questions as he lets the seedlings grow stronger.

* * *

><p>AN: Observe! Those that have noticed a similarity in this story to the story **What Death Does Of Duty** are asked to not flame or call me a thief because that story, which by the way is written by **adeusparaiso**, has been a large inspiration source for me and I wrote this much because I couldn't get it out of my head. It's good, go read it! ^^

Cast, in case somebody misunderstood something;

The Creator - the energy that has formed the life-force

Life - Naruto

Death - Sasuke

Night - Itachi

Day - Kyuubi

Health - Tsunade

Journey - Jiraya

Joy - Sakura

Love (or Flirt) - Ino

Hunger (or Food) - Choji

Earth - Iruka

Time - Kakashi

Moon - Hinata

Fate - Neji

Sleep - Shikamaru

Wind - Gaara

Beast - Kiba

Energy - Rock Lee

Sickness - Orochimaru

Fresh Water - Suigetsu

Salt Water - Kisame

* * *

><p>Other characters may be added later on.<p>

* * *

><p>~Written by Kickilia, 2011~<p> 


	2. Broken Asunder

A/N: Kind of character death in this part.. and I know that they are acting out of order, bear with me, please, ^^

Warnings, disclaimer, explaining of characters, etc., in first chapter.

* * *

><p>Life's Request<p>

Second Part

Broken Asunder

* * *

><p>Life's holding the small boy's bony hand hard between his own, his forehead leaned against his hands as he prays silently. His face is a mask of tightly held back pain and his shoulders are tense. Death shifts in the shadows as he watches the two of them through the open door, leaned back against the wall in the dark corridor. Life looks up in surprise when he enters then he smiles painfully. The little boy, with his parch white skin, his hollowed out cheeks and dull but warm and loving almond eyes, looks up and greets him with a weak smile and a small nod. Death nods back, his whole Being twisting with pain at the look of the sickly boy half sitting in the bed. Various clear tubes and other long wires connect the child to beeping machines that supply his withering body with fluids and oxygen that keeps him hanging on to life. It's painful to see the cheery child in such a state. Life smiles tightly and says,<p>

"Come here."

Death obeys, walking around the bed to stand beside Life who wraps an arm around his hips and leans his head against the curve of the raven's waist. Death combs his fingers into Life's hair and holds him against his side, meeting the boy's kind eyes with a sad smile.

"How are you?" he asks softly and the boy chuckles quietly, closing his eyes for a long moment before they open again.

"Tired, Sasuke." he whispers and Death sighs, nodding.

"I'm happy you're here." Life whispers against his side, and the boy smiles slightly and blinks to Death whose lips curl in a brief smile.

The boy settles in the white, crisp bed, nuzzling into the soft pillow like any child would do. He falls into an uneven sleep, that's broken with fits of coughing. Life watches him carefully, a worried frown on his face. Death knows exactly what he's feeling like, he himself is biting the inside of his cheek nervously. After a short while, a nurse enters and briefly nods to the two shadows she can see, knowing the boy usually draw the strangest things to him. She helps the boy sit up when he suddenly wakes and painfully wheeze for air. The child bends to the side, spitting up blood in the stainless metal bowl as he coughs violently as the nurse rubs his back comfortingly.

"Thank you, Sister." the boy breathes as he falls back against the bed, his small frame shivering as he weakly tugs at the cover. Before the nurse can help him, she sees how the cover lifts into the air slightly before it's pulled all the way up to the boy's chin, before something tucks it around him. A shiver raced down her spine as she watched it then she swallowed and asked softly,

"Anything else you'd like, dear Tom?"

"No, sweet Sister. And it's Tomoya." the child smiles slightly as he closes his eyes and the nurse nods before she leaves silently. The child looks like he's going back to sleep and both Life and Death are surprised when he says quietly,

"Naruto?"

"Mm?" Life hums and Tomaya turns his head, his eyes opening a silver.

"I'm tired." the child whispers and Life's heart sting with pain as he tenderly say,

"I know. I know."

Death closes his eyes and breathes out a deep sigh before he calms and opens his eyes again. He sits on the bed beside the child who reaches for his hand weakly. Taking it, he curls his pale fingers hard around the tiny hand. Tomoya smiles slightly and let his head fall to the side as he falls back into his slumber. After a while, hitches enter his breathing before a soft mist of white encloses his body. A long scythe appears in Death's hand and when onyx eyes briefly glances at Life, there's horror dawning on his features.

"No, no, no, no, no.." Life whispers, tears suddenly blearing his sight, tears that will fall but doesn't just yet. Death sighs and turns to Tomoya who is looking at him with those warm almond eyes.

"Are you ready?"

Tomoya nods once and Life grabs the back of Death's suit and _tugs_. Death swirls around, the scythe singing when it cuts through the air. Death just barely halts it before it manages to cut Life's throat.

"You imbecile! I could have hurt you!" he shouts, his heart pounding wildly in fright. The words dies on his lips when Life stares at him accusingly, anger swimming in his blue orbs.

"Don't tell me you're here for what I think now."

"Life.." Death sighs and Life jerks him back until they are nose to nose, and Life's back is towards the sickly boy.

"You cannot Take him." he says, his voice hard. Death dully looks at him as the blond man grabs his collar and shakes him violently, shouting,

"You can't! Hear me? You cannot Take him!"

Death grimace at the desperate tone to Life's voice then he lifts Life's hands away.

"I'm on Duty, Life. Step aside." he says and Wills it to Be. Life rages when he is forced to step aside, his body moving on its own.

"You cannot do this!_ Sasuke_! You can't! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" he screams and Death sighs as he steps up to the bed, sitting down beside the shivering boy. As he lifts the cover higher, almond eyes open and the small boy asks,

"Is it time?"

"Very soon." Death answers with a thin smile and the child nods, sighing in relief.

"Okay." he whispers then takes a deep breath and calls shakily,

"Sister Amyx?"

Death takes the boy's trembling hand again when he weakly reaches for him and the boy breathes in deeply when the nurse enters, a worried frown on her face.

"What is it, dear?" she asks and Tomoya smiles slightly then says silently,

"Tell mum, dad and my siblings I love them, okay? And thank you for looking after me."

"Oh, Tomoya.." the woman says with a trembling voice as she covers her mouth with her hand, her eyes brimming with tears. The child smiles tightly and closes his eyes, but not before Life sees the light in his dulled almond eyes start to fade away.

"If you Take him, I will never forgive you." Life whispers, pain in his whole Being and Death winches. The child opens his eyes a little and sighs,

"You don't have to, dear Sasuke."

Death smiles thinly and says, his voice kind,

"But I must. Your time is up and I owe you the rest, a rest you if anyone have deserved."

Tomoya nods, relief his expression, and Life howls with pain and sorrow, unable to do anything as Death gently strokes the child's cheek as his last breath leaves his bony frame along the tender light in his eyes.

Death watches with a pained smile as the loving soul sits up from the cooling body in the bed, the surprise on its features offering a kind of relief from his pain.

"I feel good." the soul murmurs then looks up from his hands to meet Death's onyx eyes and asks, with a smile,

"Shall we go now?"

Death nods and lifts him up before he rise, the soul laughing happily from its place on Death's shoulders. Life's on his knees in the middle of the white room, staring emptily into the space before him and for a split second, Death is unsure about what to do. Then he walks into the bright light, carrying the weightless soul on his shoulders as Life's blue eyes brims and shimmers with fresh tears that will fall shortly, freely down his cheeks. Just as Death and the soul is about to disappear entirely into the bright light, it turns its head and smiles brightly at Life.

"Thank you." it says and Life collapses in utter grief as Death Takes the soul back to the Creator, thankful that it's at least no longer hurting.

* * *

><p>When Death appears in the clearing, he is only briefly surprised over the blond ball of energy that storms at him. Life yells at him as he hits him furiously, his strength diminished by his sorrow and insignificant to Death who let him.<p>

"You killed him! You traitor, you murderer! I hate you, I hate you!" Life screams as he pounds his fists against Death's chest. Knowing Life isn't composed enough to calm down, the raven grabs his wrists in a vice like grip, stopping him, and holds him closer. Life cries as he struggles violently, his eyes clenched shut with the pain the sorrow of losing that child brought.

Life's gasps of anguish trembles through the pale man who wrinkles his eyebrows in pain before he let go of Life's wrists and wraps his arms around him tightly. He holds the despairing blond hard against his chest as the other hits him on his back with strength enough to make Death grimace.

"I hate you, I hate you, _I hate you!_" Life cries and the other natural forces, emotions and necessities in the clearing Feels Life's pain course through them as the blond breaks down. Some are crying openly, other ones are holding back those that rage and Death looks at them, seeing the loathing in their eyes. As he glances down at Life, his forehead wrinkles as he sighs before he holds the crying man tighter. As realization dawns on the other ones' faces, they understand that the event of this soul dying has hurt Death itself beyond words.

Life's screams winds down until he's clutching the back of Death's suit, just crying harshly against his chest, the raven's arms wrapped hard around him. Wails of utter pain and grief leaves him as he sobs, clinging to the raven's slender form, and Death holds him yet harder as he buries his face in Life's unruly blond hair, his brow furrowed with pain. He breathes in the scent of cinnamon and sunshine the blond has deeply, and it soothes the aching, black hole in his Being, a hole Tomoya's unconditional love for his fellow beings had filled. Even while dying, the child had spared no thought for himself, almost driving his family crazy when he didn't complain over how unfair it was like anybody else would have done. He'd kept on smiling, never once despairing, yet knowing exactly what the outcome of his illness would be.

And now Life itself cried for him, a whole realm lost in sorrow because of his death.

* * *

><p>Nine years earlier<p>

* * *

><p>Life's rendered speechless as he meets the almond colored eyes of the child and he Pulls Death to his side. Upon seeing the child, the irritated look in Death's eyes disappear as the words of complaint dies on his lips and Life's lips quirk up slightly. Death walks over to the child that can't be more than three years old and kneels down beside him, gently touching a rosy cheek. The boy looks at him, not through him but <em>at<em> him, and smiles.

"Hi! I'm Tomoya! What's your name?" the child asks and Death's taken aback, glancing at Life who is worrying his lower lip between his teeth. The tanned man nods in affirmation and Death looks back at the child.

"Tomoya. That's an unusual name for an Englishman. I'm Death." he replies and the boy smiles brightly and _hugs_ him.

"Then I know both Life and Death now! I'm happy I do!" the child beams and Death's extremely shocked that not only can the boy see them, he can touch them as well! The knowledge of who this is struck him like lightening and he plunges into a silence that lasts for hours and has both Life and Health worry over him when they get back.

Life jumps when Death suddenly looks at him, folds his hands and holds them against his mouth as he says,

"I know him."

Onyx eyes are filled with darkness and the clearing falls silent as they all looks expectantly at him. Death doesn't move a muscle, doesn't even twitch, just continues to stare at Life who suddenly is sweating.

"Shit." the blond whispers and the others step back a pace in fright, worriedly looking between Death and Life who are staring at each other unblinkingly. There's few things that intimidates both Life and Death.

Suddenly, light floods the clearing and Life snaps his head up as the Creator bear down upon them with a rarely shown power that forces even him to kneel among the other deities. To Death, it's devastating, and they can all hear Night's pain filled holler when light sears his Being apart.

_Children, are Thou telling the Truth?_

the Creator asks, a shimmering shape in the middle of the clearing, just a few steps away from Life and barely a meter from Death. The others rendered speechless in the Creator's overbearing presence can't answer and so Life does.

"Yes, my Lord. _He_ is among us once more."

Death had crumpled to the ground when the Creator had appeared and he lies spasming on the ground, the Need to move Away so strong in him that it's tearing him apart. But now he can't even move, he is not Allowed to. The Creator turns to him and ruthlessly demands,

_Death, are Thou speaking the Truth?_

Death gasps for air that refuses to enter his lungs, much less answer the question. His eyes are clenched shut with pain and he's bleeding from his nose and ear, his heart beating wildly and much too fast in his ribcage.

"My Lord, please!" Life begs and the Creator takes pity on him, finally, and shrinks to the size of a candle's flame. Death had gulped down hair, tears of pain falling from his shut eyes as he curls into himself.

_Little One.. I apologize._

It says softly and warmth and love seeps into Death's aching limbs, soothing him the tiniest of bits.

_Are Thou telling the Truth, Little One?_

It asks again and Death nods weakly, unable to look up from where he's curled into a fetal position. His body is as weak as a newborn kitten's and he's completely helpless at the moment. Life rises and moves to his side but remains standing, and the Creator says commandingly, leaving them no choice but to Listen and Obey,

_Thou, Life, will Care for this child. Hope and Pray that his life will Be easier than last time. Do Everything Thou can for it's Happiness._

"Yes, my Lord." Life answers with a deep bow and they Feel the Creator's satisfaction as It disappears.

Death lurches to the side and retches as Life drops down to his knees. He cradles the raven to his chest as soon as the pale man's stomach is empty and holds Death hard against himself. Death had cried silently, pain still wrecking havoc within his body and twilight floods the clearing when Day rushes to Night's side when the man literally falls out of the sky. Life murmurs nonsense to him as Death stares at nothing, an emptiness that's frightening in his eyes as he desperately tries to get a grip of himself but is unable to, his Being blown to pieces from the Creator's Force.

After a while, Day and Night comes over to them and Night places one hand on Sasuke's shoulder, his other on Day's, as Day puts a hand on Life's shoulder and the other on Death's. Health and Joy joins in, placing their hands on Day's and Night's shoulders. And then Fate and Wind and Sleep, until they are all standing in a wide circle but close together, every deity lending his or hers support.

And in Life's loving embrace, with all that know him around and aiding him, Death recovers.

* * *

><p>R.I.P.<p>

Tomoya Andres Alexis

1927 – 1938

"_All will remember you as _

_The loving person_

_One wonders how the world could do without,_

_And,_

_In our hearts,_

_We will forever see the happy little boy_

_That made the world that much brighter by just being around._

_Rest well, dear child."_

* * *

><p>Death's kneeling on the snow covered ground, tracing the epitaph with his cold fingertips. He shivers in the cold wind and tugs on the coat that's draped over his shoulders. With a sigh, he stands and looks down at the withering tomb, wondering why that child had to die. He remember the Creator's kind voice when he'd asked the same that long time ago,<p>

_Every Being must Die, Death. No one can avoid that. But Be at Ease, this soul is finally Free from pain._

Smiling thinly, he turns and looks out over the graveyard, from afar seeing the boy's family approach. He stays a little bit longer and hears the boy's younger brother, Cedric, exclaim,

"Mum! Look! Somebody's left white Lilies again!"

"Oh, my! You are right! I wonder who it is that come here every year and leaves flowers to Tomoya." the woman says, her hair the same dark brown color as Tomoya's had been. It makes Death's heart ache and he leans his hip against the tall stone, looking down at the grave and the flowers.

"I hope you are well, dear child." he murmurs then hears several gasps and looks up. The whole family, six children and all, is staring at him with shock written across their faces. Confused, he looks over his shoulder but sees nothing.

"Who are you? Where did you come from?" Cedric asks, surprise in his voice and Death blinks and looks at him.

"Can you see me?" he asks and the boy rolls his eyes.

"Of course I can! What are you, a lunatic or something?" he says and Death glares.

"I am Death." he says and the woman, Leonora, pulls her son back with a frown as she says silently,

"Don't upset him, he obviously isn't well."

Death's eye twitch and he drags a hand over his face with a sigh.

"How in the world did you manage them, Tomoya?" he mutters then sighs again before he turns to the tomb and bows deeply.

"Rest at ease, Tomoya, my dear child."

"Death?" a voice asks behind him and Death turns abruptly, his eyes widening comically at seeing the whole bunch of deities.

"You do know that you have lost your shield, right?" Night continues with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"What?" Death exclaims and looks down, noting that he's leaving foot prints and casts a shadow. Looking back at Tomoya's family, he realizes that his shield, indeed, is down.

"Oh, curse it." he whispers softly then hears Leonora gasps.

"Who are all you people?" she asks, clearly upset, and Death looks at the deities again. They all cast a shadow now, but are still floating just a decimeter above the snow.

"We are what you call gods." Beast grins and Cedric snorts.

"There are no such thing as a god." he says and the deities winch at the clap of thunder above them.

"We humbly beg Thy forgiveness for this child, Lord." they chorus and Feels the Creator's satisfaction. Cedric gapes at them until Sander coughs

and nudges his son. The deities floats forward, crowding around the tomb as they lay down a bouquet of white lilies or roses each and touch their fingertips to their lips before pressing them against the cold stone, in a kiss.

"Hello, dear child." they say softly, murmuring greetings. Leonora and Sander's children are all looking with disbelief at the deities who are kneeling on the ground around their brothers grave, and Leonora and Sander can't really grasp what's going on either.

"Day sends his regards too, Tomoya, our beloved child." Night murmurs before he stands and bows.

Death looks down in confusion when a small hand tugs at his hand. He sees a little girl, Tomoya's sister Andrea, who looks at him curiously.

"Are you really Death?" she asks and Death blinks then smiles tiredly and lifts her up.

"Yes, child. And that is my brother, Night." he says, pointing at Night who is about to leave, fading away as he walks up in the air.

"Oh.. Who is she, the girl with long hair and pale eyes?" Andrea asks and points at Neji with her small hand, making Death chuckle.

"_He_ is Fate. He has a say in what will happen in your life." he says and Andrea frowns slightly.

"Did he decide that older brother would become sick?"

"No, definitely not." Death sighs and Andrea tilts her head to the side then points at a scruffy brunette and says,

"Who is he? He looks a bit like a dog."

"That's Beast. And the girl next to him is Moon or Shyness." Death says and Andrea smiles then points at the busty blond standing beside the tombstone. Death smirks slightly.

"That's Health. And the blond girl with long hair is Love."

"Who is the one with bubble gum hair?" Andrea asks curiously and Death looks over at Joy.

"That's Joy. And the two beside her is Earth and Time. The gray haired one is Time and he with kind eyes is Earth."

"And that scary man over there?" Andrea whispers and Death snorts when he sees that she's pointing at Wind.

"That's Wind. Don't worry, he can be nice even than he looks like a bad guy."

Andrea frowns deeply as she looks over the crowd then she looks at Death with wide, questioning eyes and asks,

"But, if you are Death, where's Life?"

Death starts then sighs and set the little girl down.

"I don't know, little one, I don't know." he says and the girl press her tiny hand against his cheek.

"Are you sad?" she asks and Death smiles thinly.

"A little. Now get going." he murmurs and pushes her towards her mother. Andrea smiles then, before she walks back, says,

"You know, you look just like Tomoya said you would."

Death looks after her, smiling slightly then he straightens and walks away as the other deities vanish. Just as he is about to leave, he hears Andrea ask with her bright voice,

"Are you Life?"

Swirling around, Death meet Life's azure blue eyes before the man looks down at the little girl and smiles painfully.

"Go back to your parents, little one." he whispers and shoos the girl away, making her giggle as she runs back and hides behind her older brother Sam.

Death takes a hesitant step back as he cloaks himself, watching as Life puts his own shields back before he kneels before Tomoya and puts down a single blood red rose.

"I hope you are well, my dear child." Life whispers as he presses a kiss to the back of his knuckles before extending it onto the tombstone. For a moment, the tanned man stays in that position then he rises and begins to walk away as the family crowds around the tomb, chattering excitedly with each other about the strange event. They include Tomoya in their discussion and it's endearing to see but right now, he just can't concentrate.

Death watches as pain makes his breath hitch. For ten years, Life hasn't uttered a single word to him. For a whole decade, Life has barely looked at him and it's tearing him to pieces, the pain worse than when Tomoya died. He turns his eyes away, closing them as he prepares to leave again, to the small, lonesome clearing he usually goes to now. So sure Life won't speak to him or even look at him, he almost jumps out of his skin when a warm hand lands on his shoulder and Life's soft voice murmurs,

"And where do you think you are going?"

"Back." Death breathes, not daring to turn around and look, afraid he is imagining things.

"To your lone corner of the world?"

"Hn." Death grunts, hearing the slight amusement in Life's voice.

"Can I come along then?"

Death turns around abruptly, and is met with a soft smile and warm lips as Life Wills them away. Standing stiffly in Life's embrace, Death leans away from the brush of lips and looks at Life with hesitance in his eyes. Life sobers and leans their foreheads together, making Death frown slightly. The moron seems to have grown another inch on him.

"I'm sorry." Life murmurs, quiet unexpectedly and Death scowls.

"You don't say a word to me for ten years and expect me to forgive you just like that?" he mutters and deadpans at the confused look on Life's face.

"Um, yes?" the blond says, a little hint of amusement in his voice, and Death stares incredulous at him. Life becomes serious again and says,

"Actually, no. I've been a jerk, and I'm sorry for it. I'm not asking you to forgive me, I'm asking you to give me a second chance."

Death looks at him then sighs and leans his forehead against the blond's chest, surrendering.

"Always." he whispers and Life breathes out in relief. Death's amazed over how much the man seems to have grown up in their time apart and he straightens and gently touches Life's cheek with his hand. Life smiles slightly then hugs him hard, burying his face against the crook of Death's neck.

And it's wonderful. The gentle puffs of air, the warmth from the blond's body enclosing him as if it was a blanket, the steady heartbeats beneath his splayed hands as he press them against Life's back, the strong arms wrapped tightly around him.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Life asks and brushes his fingers across Death's wrinkled forehead.

"You." he answers truthfully and Life looks slightly startled before he hums and chuckles.

"What are you thinking about except me?"

"The day you decided to completely stop talking to me, ten years ago. And why it took you ten years to start again."

Life winches then sighs and holds him closer. Death let him, it's not like he Needs closeness, but he does Need Life.

"Because it took me a whole decade to be able to handle the sorrow of Tomoya's death. I watched you though. I know the others pushed you out because of me and Sasuke, I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry for everything." Life murmurs silently and Death casts his eyes away with a sigh.

"It's nothing new to me, Life. I can function perfectly fine when alone too."

"Mhmm.. Is that so." Life hums then touches his fingertips to Death's temple and the raven pales further when the blond calls memories up front.

"Is that so?" Life mumbles as he shows Death the first and second night in this lonesome clearing he's called his own for the past nine years and eleven months.

"Stop it." Death says, knowing those nights and remembering them by heart. He doesn't need to be reminded of them! He has no right to-..!

"I said stop!" he shouts and slaps Life's hands away from himself, walking several paces away and wrapping his arms around himself, shivering uncontrollably.

* * *

><p>He sighs as he curls up against the tree, the thick branches providing a little bit of shelter against the pouring rain. Lord, he's so tired.. As he closes his eyes, the rain pours more heavily and within seconds he's soaked through and shivering uncontrollably, shaking like a leaf. With a groan he, opens his eyes and glares up at the storm clouds above him. Then he sighs and curls together a bit more, wrapping the memory of Life's warmth around himself to be able to fall into a fitful slumber that thunder wakes him up from every ten minutes throughout the whole night. In the morning, he uncurls from his position, his limbs stiff and aching. He jumps down and almost cries out but instead bites clean through his lower lip when he lands, the harsh jolts of pain rushing through him making his head swim. He swears without actual words, wondering why deities can get hurt and have to sleep when they were immortal. It's ludicrous.<p>

He stumbles back against the tree and falls down onto his bottom when he finds it's support. He wills his shoe and sock away then rolls up his pant's leg and glares angrily at the red and swollen state of his ankle. It's not looking good.

"Shit." he whispers then carefully places two fingertips against his throbbing ankle. The pain is excruciating but at least he doesn't seem to have broken it, it's just twisted to hell. Actually swearing now, he Wills his shirt to become a bandage and wraps his ankle hard, almost screaming when he's finally done.

Experimentally, he tries to rise only to find his left leg completely useless because of the twist. His scythe appears next to him and he drags himself up, leaning heavily against it and against the tree's trunk. He slams his palm against the tree just to make some of the pain go away, trying to concentrate on _anything_ but his ankle. After a while, he picks out the old scroll and rolls it out. It's full of names and still filling up. Death stares at it in wonder for a while then he rolls his eyes.

"Oh, great. Another war. Stupid humans and their stupid ideas." he mutters then Wills himself to Europe.

* * *

><p>For a bit more than seven years he has so much to do that every day is living his work, and every night is a span of sleeplessness because of the fact that he has <em>more<em> work to do. His scythe is red with blood that never dries because of the many souls he slays when he walks across the battlefields, the soil under his feet drenched with the liquid meant to sustain life, not function as nutrition to the plants.

It's madness, pure madness. And the few times he can rest, he can only curl into himself after he's emptied his stomach and _cry_ over the humans' stupidity. It's insane. He shouldn't feel anything, he's Death for Heaven's sake! And yet, he can't help but pity the fools that comes up with this kind of idiocy or be disgusted of how far a human can go for her own winning!

Desperately, he wishes that Life will appear and make it tolerable, let him know that in some other part of the world, happiness is thriving.

But he never does.

* * *

><p>And now, Life's arms are so familiar around him, as if he never left. As if those ten years of pain and utter hell never went by. It's so absurd and ridiculous that it's not even funny. Death blinks.<p>

_And when did he wrap his arms around me again?_

Death thinks, slightly annoyed and glares at Life who smiles knowingly.

"Just let me." the blond whispers against his temple and Death sighs.

"For now."

* * *

><p>~Written by Kickilia, 2011~<p> 


	3. Acceptance

A/N: All my stories _aren't_ proof-read, I apologize for misspellings and grammar errors, ^^''

Warnings, disclaimer, etc. in first chapter.

* * *

><p>Life's Request<p>

Third Part

Acceptance

* * *

><p>Death is perched on a high branch of an old maple, looking out over the lake before him, smiling slightly as the sun bathes him in its golden light. Late fall has made the maples, birches and aspens turn their shrouds from green to a mass of colors ranging from bright yellow to deep red and warm brown. It's immensely beautiful.<p>

A bird is singing in a tree further away and Death is somehow not surprised to see a group of forest caribou emerge from deep within the forest, bending their heads to drink from the cold lake.

And somehow, he manages to keep his footing when Life appears next to him, without any given warning, which of course makes him call forth his scythe. Restraining himself proves a major challenge when Life leans too close and murmurs,

"Come have dinner with me tonight."

"Maybe. If you get out of my sight, now." Death answers and Life mock salutes.

"Yes, handsome." the blond grins and Death snorts when he's been left alone.

_-He really is a dobe.-_

he thinks, sighing and looking up at the impossibly blue sky. Lifting one hand, he traces the line running from his right temple, along his cheek and neck, down to his shoulder, one thin white line of scar tissue. He's unable to see them, yet he knows very well that there are three thick gashes down his back and a field of burned tissue covering his right side and lower back. All those scars, only one burning building he should have been able to Will himself out of.

Why in Heaven had the creator made them able to get hurt? It was already absurd enough that an immortal had to eat and breathe and sleep. Ridiculous.

Getting up, Death took one last long look at the landscape then Willed himself to Life, wherever he might be.

Life caught him before he'd fully materialized and pulled him close. Sighing, Death let the blond hug him before he gently pushed the barely older man away, stepping back.

"Sasuke.. it's been more than three years. Let me touch you." Life sighs and Death closes his eyes, numbly shaking his head and ignoring the sting of regret, before he asks,

"Dinner?"

Life looks at him for a while then he nods and says,

"Of course. This way."

As Life leads him further into the forest, Death looks around, mildly confused. It's winter, snow covers the ground and white frost clings to the branches of the trees. The sky is blue but darkening, Day deepening into Night.

"Life? Where are we?" he asks and Life looks over his shoulder at him, grinning.

"Northern Scandinavia. Ever been here for fun?"

"No."

"What? Weirdo. It can be nice up here, especially now. The forest is so pristine in all this white." Life smiles but it is a sad smile and Death frowns.

"Life. You, if someone, should not be here, not now. This forest won't sing again until February." he says silently and Life gives him a painful smile.

"I know. That's why I always come here around this time, after the first snow has fallen, to remind myself of the fact that no matter how desperate something seems, spring will always return. Eventually." Life murmurs, looking out over the frozen landscape. Suddenly, the blond turns and grabs onto him, Willing them to another place.

Death looks up at Life when they land, and thinks that this is a much more appropriate place for the deity. The ground around them is lush with greenery and the ranks climbing the trees blooming in pink, red and white.

"Lokrum," Life states, "is one odd island."

"I think it's peaceful." Death replies low, comfortable in the warm climate.

"True.." Life mumbles and Death smiles wryly, then shakes his head.

"Are you going to treat me to dinner or not, Life?" he asks and the blond jumps.

"Oh, sorry. You like fruits, don't you?" Life says and Death shrugs.

"Hn."

"Good! Then come here." Life smiles and Death gives him a puzzled look just before Life Wills them right into the middle of a fruit garden, a fraction too close to a apricot tree for his comfort. Death looks up and sees the apricot falling a split second before it hits him and he gets sticky fruit juice all over his face, running down his neck and sticking to his hair.

"Curse it!" he swears and Life glances upward, slightly surprised over the lack of rumbling thunder. Then he looks at the fruit splattered raven in his arms and begins to laugh softly. "Shut up!" Sasuke – _Death, for the love of-!_ – snaps and Life laughs all the merrier.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke, but you look adorable!" Life says, smiling widely and Death mutters something about idiots that he couldn't care less about. "Come, lets get you cleaned up." Life then sighs softly, albeit smiling, and Death gives him a glare that looks pathetic with apricot all over him. Life starts to giggle again and Death's expression turns murderous. Wrapping an arm around Death's waist before he can Will himself away, Life grins and tries to smother his laughter as he ushers Death along towards the fountain.

"Thanks." Death grumbles when Life sits him down by the fountain and makes him lean his head back, scooping up sun-warm water and pouring it over him. He sighs silently as Life drags his slender fingers through his hair, removing the fruit pieces and sticky juice. Warm fingertips carefully rubs his cheeks and strokes over his eyelids. He's startled when warm lips touches his temple before Life's familiar, tender voice whispers,

"All done."

Death blinks his eyes open, wondering _when_ he had closed them, and Life smiles at his bewildered look.

"You look adorable." Life says and Death sighs, closing his eyes for a moment and counting to ten as to not lash out. He knows that Life only means well. Even than it drives him crazy.

"Hn."

"Oh, come on, teme. Don't be like that." Life says exasperatedly and Death shrugs awkwardly, Life's left arm still wrapped around his shoulders. "Teme." Life says but he sounds amused and his expression is fond when Death looks up. The moody raven blushes and rises, trying to get out of Life's embrace.

"Life.." he says warningly and the blond man glares at him.

"Iie."

"Let go." Death growls and Life frowns, then does, but ducks in under his arm instead, grinning widely. Death sighs and rolls his eyes, his hand hanging limply over Life's shoulder as they walks back towards the fruit gardens.

Life smiles secretively when Death's hand moves to rest on his shoulder, unconsciously tightening and pulling him closer. They walks in silence, Death picking ripe fruits from the trees as they pass, giving them to him to hold as they head for a clearing like space with lush grass and a thin canopy of green leaves that provided shadow. Death blinks when Life leans his head against his shoulder, noticing that he's holding onto the blond, then he sighs and allows it. He does love the idiot after all.

* * *

><p>Life smiles, content in the meadow, his stomach full with fruit and curled up against Death's side as the raven haired man, probably unconsciously, runs his fingers through his hair. He knows the man has closed his eyes and he knows the raven is almost asleep too. It's endearing.<p>

"Ne, S'uke?" he mumbles and Death sighs. Life chuckles and murmurs, "All right, Death, then."

"What?" Death asks and Life hears the surprise in his voice over being called by his Name.

"Would you despise me if I kiss you? About now?" he asks, smiling slightly and still settled against Death's side. He won't care if the answer is no, but it would be nice to hear an agreement for once.

".. hn." Death grunts and Life lifts his head in surprise, looking up at Death.

"What? Is that a no or a yes?" he asks, bewildered, and Death sighs.

"I don't know, Life. I'm uncertain. _Not_ about you, per se, but myself." he mumbles and Life snorts, then laughs softly and sits up. He looks back at Sasuke and asks,

"Do you remember what you said before we kissed for the first time?"

Death nods, sighing lightly, and Life murmurs,

"Do you still stand by that?"

"..." Death is silent, his head tilted back and eyes searching the sky. He can literally feel Life shrink and begin to sadden. Finding the answer, the only honest answer within himself, he smirks slightly then says, "Baka. Whenever I speak, it's your words that I say. Whenever I think, it's your thoughts in my mind. Whenever I move, you are there, moving with me. Whenever I breathe, the breath is yours. And if my heart beats, yours is the beat. Always and Forever, until the End and Beyond. Past, Now, Future. Always."

Life stares at him for a long moment and Death's smirk grows at the blond's wide eyed look. He is startled though, when Life groans and hangs his head, muttering sullenly,

"Do you have to be so good with words? Now anything I say will just sound stupid."

Startled, Death laughs and Life pouts, giving him an annoyed look. The raven gives him one of his rarer smiles then pulls the blond back into his arms, saying softly,

"I don't care how corny or stupid it will sound, I'll listen any way."

He can't help but smile a little wider when Life blushes and, in a rush of confidence he hasn't felt in more than three years, he leans down and kisses the blond. The reaction he anticipated is instant.

Life growls then flips over and gets on top of him, pinning his hands by his head as he kisses him senseless, plundering his mouth until he can hardly think. A breathless gasp escapes his lips when the tan man finally leans back, letting him breathe.

"Sasuke.." Life whispers against his lips, bright blue eyes burning with a fire hot enough to scorch him. The wild urge to make that fire burn hotter, turn it into absolute desire, was so strong it made his breath freeze and stop for a few moments, his heart pounding wildly in his chest.

"Tell me." Death then orders and Life blinks then laughs and leans a little closer.

"Maybe later."

"Idiot." the raven mutters and Life grins then presses their lips together again, grinning at Death when the man doesn't immediately let him dominate the kiss, but fights him. Paler lips part as Life presses closer and he starts to feel Death's rising temperature heat his cheeks already. Death struggles against the hold on his wrists and Life let him go after a split second, pale arms encircling his neck and urging him on. Pressing a kiss against the scarred area on Death's neck, he allows the man to breathe, until the raven releases a small moan and tugs lightly on his hair to bring him closer.

Oh.

God.

Praying that the Creator won't be too annoyed with him, Life let every restriction fly and almost tore the robe Death was wearing off the slender body, making the pale man gasp when his torso suddenly is bared.

"Life! Slow down!" Death snaps and Life freezes, panting and blue eyes stormy with desire and sudden uncertainty. Letting out a pent up breath, Death knots his fingers in Life's hair and pulls the blond down, allowing him to bury his face against his neck. Life's hot breaths are torture to him but he can't bring himself to mind the spikes of heat. "You've ruined my robe. Again." Death mumbles after a short while and Life snorts, shivering with anticipation.

"Teme." he breathes against Death's neck, the raven's fingers running through his hair, calming him.

"Life.. I don't mind, but take it a little slower." Death finally whispers softly and Life lifts his head and looks down at him, his gaze soft.

"Sorry." he murmurs and Death smirks.

"You're not sorry. I know you, baka. Now kiss me."

Life laughs then obeys, pressing their lips together again. He is gentler, more calm, as he swipes his tongue over the pale man's lower lip, teasing him slightly. He runs a hand over Death's bare, scarred side and is slightly worried when the man tenses up. Leaning back, he looks at the man, with his pale skin, flushed cheeks and dark, dark eyes. The contrast between the knotted skin of the scars and the creamy smoothness is fascinating. Gently caressing the skin again, Life smiles wryly when Death frowns, turning his head away and glaring at something in the distance.

"S'uke?"

"Hn." Death grunts, annoyed and a bit uncomfortable, and Life smiles slightly then leans closer and murmurs,

"You are beautiful, Death. Very, very beautiful."

Startled onyx eyes turns back to meet cerulean orbs and Life smiles wider when Death suddenly blushes crimson.

"Thanks. I guess." Death mutters, embarrassed, and Life smiles. It's finally acceptance he hears in the raven's voice.

Leaning closer, Life presses his lips against Death's temple and, after wordlessly asking for permission, denies.

Scar tissue smooths out and becomes flawless porcelain, burned and nullified nerves are restored, until there's no trace of the accident no one had thought possible left.

Life isn't too surprised when Death sits up instantly, running his hand over his side before he turns wide eyes to the blond.

"What the..? What did you just do?" Death asks, awestruck, and Life smiles slightly, feeling a bit weary.

"Denied the event. Reversed time if you so like." he replies and sees Death's eyes widen.

"But that's-!"

"Violation of It's domain, I know." Life grins crookedly at Death's horror struck look then says, "I asked for permission, of course. Who's the moron now, idiot?"

Death stares at him for a moment longer then Life is knocked back by the force he uses to fling himself against the deity, mashing their lips together again. Laughing, Life wraps his arms around the angel of Death as the man peppers him with sweet kisses.

"Feeling better?" Life asks when Death leans back, straddling his hips and hands planted on his stomach.

"Hn." Death's eyes are alight with something Life can only describe as 'gratefulness' and surprise, which keeps him smiling.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Did you know you could do that?" Death asks and Life shakes his head a bit hesitantly.

"Well, I wasn't certain but I think I subconsciously knew I could." he replies and Death lifts an eyebrow.

"Then why didn't you do it earlier?" he asks and Life is surprised over the tone of his voice. He is curious, but not accusing. Strange.

"You'll be angry with me." Life warns and Death shrugs, wordlessly ordering him to tell him. Sighing, Life says, "I didn't think you worthy of it."

He feels Death start and onyx eyes darkens for a brief moment before the deity sighs and relaxes again, yet again surprising Life.

"You are right. I wasn't." Death looks at him thoughtfully for a moment before he asks, "What changed your mind?"

"There was acceptance in your voice when I called you beautiful." Life replies honestly and Death blinks then smiles wryly.

"Can I do much more than accept something I've gotten used to and that the one I love calls beautiful?" he says and Life blushes, feeling embarrassed. Death smirks.

"Teme." Life mumbles and Death shrugs.

"Baka."

"You know, our Creator told me to do you this favor once you accepted it, else I wouldn't have. I really did think you to be beautiful." Life sighs and Death blinks then lets out a surprised laugh.

"You are a dobe.. Naruto."

Life's eyes widen at the name and Death smirks slightly.

"Didn't think I heard what they called you or what?" he asks teasingly and Life begins to laugh, grinning widely.

"No, but I am surprised that you would call me that after all these decades."

"Hn."

Life sits up too and wraps his arms around Death's waist, leaning against him as he murmurs,

"Are we going to continue from where we left off?"

"Hn." Death only grunts and Life instantly knows the answer, without seeing the teasing smirk on that handsome face.

* * *

><p>"What in the world did I miss? Since when are you two back to being so cozy?" Day asks, frowning down at them and Life opens his eyes, his arm wrapped protectively around the sleeping Death.<p>

"Mind your own business." the blond mutters as he closes his eyes again, smirking inwardly at Day's growl of annoyance.

"Life." Night says, a hint of a warning in his voice and Life sighs then, lifting his other hand and carding his fingers through Death's hair and so covering his ear too, says,

"Since yesterday. Still, it's not your business either, Itachi."

"Anything that concerns my otoutou concerns me too, Life." Night says and Life sighs then nods.

"Fine."

"How did you get him to be so affectionate?" Day then asks, peering curiously at the pale man that is curled up against Life´s side, almost on top of the blond. For some reason, Life is pretty much dressed, wearing his hakamas, whereas Death is only wrapped up in a cover. Day chuckles when Death shifts underneath his gaze and tightens his hold on Life, a pale arm stretched across Life´s chest.

"Mind your own business, Day." Life frowns at them, he really doesn't want to wake Death up just yet.

"Naruto.." Night sighs and Life scowls, tensing to Will the two others away when Death opens his eyes and blinks sleepily, before turning his head and glaring at Night and Day.

"Get lost. I'm too tired for listening to your bantering with Life." he mutters before he nuzzles his nose against Life's neck, sighing softly as he aims to go back asleep.

"Otouto." Night frowns and Death looks up with a scowl.

"If you must know, aniki, he wore me out and I'm still feeling rather pleasant so could you get out of here and let me go back to sleep?" he snaps and Day blinks then begins laughing, mostly at Night's slightly mortified look.

"Sasuke.." Night sighs, shaking his head and Death grunts, flipping him off as he snuggles into Life again, tightening his hold on the blond when Life wraps both his arms around him tightly in response.

"Leave." Life orders and watches as Day pulls Night into his arms right before the two of them are forcibly removed from the sunbathed meadow.

"Thanks." Death mumbles against his neck and Life chuckles.

"It's no problem. You were not the only one tired of them." he says and feels Death press a soft kiss against his collarbone before the pale man murmurs,

"Why's that? You were awake, yes?"

"Because I like having you in my arms, teme. Go back to sleep now, I know you're still tired." Life smiles and Death chortles then places an elbow on Life's chest and puts his chin in his hand, looking down at the man with a mischievous smirk.

"You sure about that?"

Life laughs.

* * *

><p>~Written by Kickilia, 2012~<p> 


End file.
